Escaping From Reality
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Dawsey OS about the gateway we have never seen on TV.


**A/N :** Hello there! Yes, i know, it's been a while. Two months and I feel like I don't know how to write anymore. My inspiration is in vain. This afternoon, looking at some photos of Montana, I had the idea of this one-shot on the weekend that we have never seen. I turned it into a week's holiday, but I'm not being convinced by what I wrote. I feel it sounds more like a tour guide. In any case, if you want "Sweet Dawsey", you will have it! It's already that ! So, I hope you like it! I embrace you and tell you soon!

Have a good read,

Gaëlle

* * *

 _ **The Firehouse**_

 **MATT'S POV**

It was a rather quiet day at the firehouse. Everyone goes about his business. Some train, others meet in front of a hockey game on television, some read, others discuss. In short, an ordinary day. As for me, I am entrenched in my office with a special idea in mind. I peel the websites one by one in search of the perfect place. It's been three months since Gabby and I got married, the last few years with her have been full of very good moments and some a bit more difficult, and I realize that we have never left a few days together. Between work, our respective families and all the events worthy of a film we lived more or less closely, we never had time, no, we never took the time. Plunged into my research, I don't even notice Severide entering my office and sinking into my bed.

« Hey, what are you doing? We didn't see you all day, except for the calls! » He asks me, folding his arms behind his head. I don't answer, too focused by my reading. « Hello earth! The earth to Matt! » He is laughing. I close my laptop, and turn in my chair to look at him.

« I will not say anything to you, you can't keep a secret! » I teased him.

« Me? » He pretended to be offended. « Casey, you're breaking my heart! » he's laughing. « Who kept the secret for the Gabby ring? And WHO organized this party for your wedding, uh uh? » He looks at me, leaning his head with a mean look.

« Ok, ok, you won! » I raised my arms as a sign of defeat. I look around to check that nobody can hear us, especially not Gabby. « I was looking at the destinations for a little romantic weekend … » I blushed.

« Matt Casey, an eternal romantic! » He teases me.

« Shhhh ... Promise me you will not say anything! Not even to Stella or anyone else! » I put my finger in front of my mouth, begging him with the eyes. He nods in approval. « Last year, I had already mentioned the subject by realizing that we had never been away from Chicago, and after the events were chained and... Well, you know what happens next. This little getaway would be the opportunity to be just the two of us, away from everyday life, and also to celebrate our wedding, a kind of mini honeymoon, you see … » I explain.

« I see it very well! » He replied, raising his eyebrows and rubbing his hands.

« Rhhh, Kelly, you really can't think about anything else…»

« What, you're not going to tell me that you're going to gaze at each other's eyes all day long… »

« Kelly, a couple can do other things of his days than hanky-panky, you know,… You can walk, talk, cook... Finally, you know, just do simple things like all normal people … » I smiled.

« Oh, you're definitely too perfect... Well, let's talk concrete, what did you find? » He asks me as he gets up from the bed and meets me at my desk.

« I didn't know what to choose between a hot, sunny destination, or something more atypical, more wintery, more natural… » I begin to tell him, when someone appears at the door.

« Dinner is ready! » Gabby exclaimed as she leaned against the door. All of a sudden, I lower my computer screen and Kelly coughed. Gabby looks at us alternately, frowning, and with a smirk smiles at us: « What is it with you two and secrecy? »

« Nothing, babe... We were just talking, » I answer.

« Uh, yes, Matt was just giving me advice... You know, about... About… » Kelly looks for an excuse.

« On his love affairs… » I add up in a hurry, before he nudges me in the sides. Gabby shakes her head: « What bad liars you make... The day when Kelly Severide will ask for love advice isn't going to happen anytime soon... Well, whatever, if you're hungry, it's time! » She smiled at us before leaving in the direction of the common room.

« Dating and relationship advices? Really ? Didn't you find anything better?» Kelly asks me, tapping my back. « You're going to ruin my reputation, » he adds and I roll my eyes in exasperation. « Well then, where are the lovers going? »

« I plan on going on the roads of Wyoming and Montana. At this time of year, the colors are beautiful. I found small typical and rustic huts in the middle of the national parks, in the middle of nature… » I let him see by opening my computer again. « In Wyoming, I found small cabins in a rather luxurious complex with a Spa... The cabins are equipped with a king size bed, a fireplace and a small pontoon overlooking the river, its magnificent... And for Montana, it's in a large ranch, a Relais & Châteaux… » I continue to scroll through the pictures. « What do you think about it? » I ask him.

« I think Gabby is a very lucky lady! » He winks at me.

« I am the luckiest man! She married me! » I smiled as we headed to meet everyone for dinner.

« I swear, There is no man more sentimental than you on this planet! »

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Molly's**_

« Hey baby, can I get you a beer? » Gabby asks me at the other end of the bar.

« Actually, yes! And take one too, we have something to celebrate! » I smile at her.

« Oh, yes? » she asks, playfully, getting two beers behind her before serving me my beer and kissing me on the lips. « So, Lieutenant, what did you have to tell me? » she says, leaning on the bar to bring her face closer to mine.

« Do you remember last year when I said we never went out on a weekend together… »

« Hmmm, Hmmm... Continue, you interest me… » she puts her hand on mine and plays with my wedding band.

« Well, I said I'd surprise you... I know it happens a little late, but baby, you can pack the suitcases! We're leaving next week! » I offer her my biggest and brightest smile.

« No? Seriously? » She smiled at me, putting her hands on my cheeks.

« Yes, really! » I smiled as I brought my lips closer to her to give her a big kiss. She breaks the kiss, and excited, asks me: « Where are we going? »

« Surprise, my love! Surprise! » I kiss her one last time before getting up from my bar stool and joining the guys.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

 **GABBY'S POV**

« Matt, when are you going to tell me where are we going? » I rattle around the apartment while eating my cereals.

« The day of departure… » Matt answered me by closing the buttons of his pants in the kitchen. I sigh to get his attention and he looks up to look at me. « I know what you're doing, baby, but I would not say anything. You can try everything, even under duress, I would be dumb! » He said before putting a kiss on my cheek. « And hurry, we're going to be late! » He shouts as he heads for the bathroom.

« It's not fair, the departure is in a long time … » I groan, my mouth full of cereal.

« I hear you, Gabby! And don't exaggerate, we leave in two days! »He yelled from the next room. « And don't bother rolling your eyes, my love! » he adds as I was starting to do it.

« Grrr, why do you know me so well ?» I sigh when I meet him in the bathroom, where he is putting gel in his hair.

« I am your husband, Gabby... I know you better than anyone else! » He watches in the mirror as I wrap his waist with my arms. « And since I know you so well, I'm sure you'll love what I've prepared for you, so relax! » He sends me a kiss through the mirror as I caress his muscular chest through his firefighter's polo.

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

« And then, the day is finally here… » I hum happily while I finish packing our suitcases. Matt arrives behind me, lays his hands on my hips and hugs me, laying a sensual kiss on my neck. I lean my head to the side to give him better access and I groan. « So, Mr. Casey, where are you taking me? » I asked him, turning in his arms and putting my arms around his neck.

« You will know at the airport ! »

« What? That's not fair! I thought you were supposed to tell me the day of the departure, and we're the day of the departure! » I pretend to be upset and annoyed.

« Okay, okay, fine! » He raises his arms in defense. He moves away from me and fetches something in his backpack. He digs a few seconds before taking out a small vintage and rustic notebook, in brown leather, a kind of travel notebook. The notebook is closed with a rustic beige string and two gold letters are attached, a "G" and an "M". The leather cover is engraved with the message « The Casey's adventure begins… ».

« What is that? » I ask, surprised.

I « It was a surprise, but my wife is so impatient … » he teases me, and I bite my lips, smiling. « It's a journey notebook... It's to put memories of this first trip together, to put pictures, annotations, to remind us what we're going to do… » he explains to me, handing me the object. « You can already open the first page if you want to know our first destination… »

« First destination? What do you reserve for me, Matt Casey? » I look at him lovingly, caressing the leather of the notebook and looking at the letters. « You're too good for me, my love … » I put on tiptoe to put a quick kiss on his lips. I lower my eyes then, and delicately unfasten the string. We sit on the edge of the bed, Matt places his hand in the bottom of my back as I open the notebook and discovers the cover page. I look at him, his eyes shining. On this page, Matt pasted a picture of us kissing during a stroll on the shores of the Lake and wrote by hand « Gabriela and Matthew first's trip ». I turn a page again, and I discover our first destination: Jackson Hole in Wyoming. The page is decorated with small photos of nature, horses, cabins at the bottom of the woods, fireplaces and small annotations made by hand, some simple, others a little more naughty. « It looks beautiful... Matt, it's a wonderful idea! I cannot wait! » I exclaimed, throwing myself on his neck and pushing him against the bed where the suitcases are still half open. I kiss him passionately, so happy.

« I'm glad you like it! And, although making love to my sublime wife there, right now, is more than tempting, we have a plane to take! » He said seductively before kissing me one last time. We straightened up, closed the notebook and handed it to him again. We finish our bags and book a taxi to the airport.

* * *

 _ **Rustic Inn Creekside Resort and Spa - Jackson Hole - WY**_

After a little more than three hours flying, we arrive at the Jackson airport. It's a small rustic airport, in the middle of the mountains, which immediately puts us in the mood. We rent a car for the duration of our stay and head to Jackson Hole. We cross the small town of Jackson, very charming with its small typical shops, before arriving in an immense natural setting, it feels like a movie set so the mountain range that surrounds us seems unreal. Matt has booked in a sublime hotel located at the entrance of the city and on twelve lush acres adjacent to the national Elk refuge and which consists only of small wooden chalets. We were greeted warmly In the living room of the hall with its fireplace and the terrace opened on the nature, and guided to our cabin.

« It looks so calm and charming, » I say to Matt as we head, hand in hand, to our cottage. The hotel is crossed by a small river where some animals seem to come hydrating. I stared, amazed, all around me, until we reached the foot of our cottage. The luxury cabin is light and airy with vaulted ceilings and a large picture window surplombing the river. In front of the cabin, there's a spacious private veranda outfitted with Adirondack chairs. « Oh my god, this is gorgeous! I can totally imagine sitting in these armchairs with a glass of wine! » I say excited.

« Ah, Gabriela Dawson-Casey without a glass of wine wouldn't be Gabriela Dawson-Casey! » Matt teases me, as he opens the front door and let me in. The cabin is furnished with a king size bed with double pillow top mattress, a queen sofa sleeper with a gas fireplace, and a spa bathroom with a rain shower. « This shower already gives me some idea… » he murmurs in my ear.

« This location is so incredible! » I smiled at him as a staff member brought our luggage to the room and a bottle of champagne as a welcome gift. We settle quickly, we order room service and we settle on our terrace to watch the sunset while enjoying our holidays. Matt brings large covers worthy of a western to protect us from the falling night and we savor our champagne while admiring the snowy summits of mounts gradually disappearing under the pink and orange colors of the sky and reflecting in the river at the edge from which we can see some animals. « This peacefulness is so good… » I say, relaxing in my armchair. Matt puts his hand on my knee and smiles lovingly at me.

« It feels so good to be here with you… Happy, free… »

« And wild! » I add, laughing. He leans towards me to kiss me, while the sun finally plunged into the river, and the lanterns and light garlands light up little by little to highlight the path through the park. At the other end of the park we can see tepees and wood fires. We hear the wood crackle and the atmosphere is so relaxing and warm. I let this well-being invade me and I dream.

« It feels good to see you so relaxed, baby… » Matt says, getting up and putting a sweet kiss on my forehead. « What do you say about a small chimney-fire? »

« I say it would be perfect to finish this day! » I smiled at him, and I follow him inside the cottage. We close the big curtains to lock ourselves in our little cocoon. Matt lights up the fire and I settles on the large fur rug at the foot of the fireplace. I have big cushions to lie comfortably. I lay on the side, facing the fireplace and let the fire warm me up. Matt joins me and settles behind me. He put his arms around my waist and put his head in the hollow of my neck. He presses me firmly against him, and we remain there, in the arms of one another, peacefully.

 **MATT'S POV**

We wake up, glued to each other, in this immense bed with the embers of the fire still illuminating the room a little. Gabby has her face on my chest, I stroke her hair and I watch my wife wake up gently. « Good morning my love, slept well? » I ask her.

« I spent a wonderful night! My god, an evening here and we already feel the therapeutic effects … » she smiled playing with my body hair. « What has my super husband planned for today? » She asks me by laying a kiss on my heart.

« I suggest we take a horseback ride in the reserve this morning and then this afternoon we can go for a walk around town and go to the pool... It seems that there is a jacuzzi… » I answer her, pushing her against the bed and positioning myself on top of her. I attack her neck with languorous kisses as my hands caress her body. With her hands, she brings my face back to hers and kisses me passionately. « Are we testing the shower? » I whisper softly in her ear and without losing a minute, I take her in my arms, her legs surround my waist and our underwear falls on the wooden floor.

We spend the morning crossing the natural park on horses, accompanied by a guide who makes us discover the most beautiful points of view. We walk in the forest, discover small uninhabited huts, admire the wild animals. Our guide gave us cowboy hats and we got into the game. Our ride follows the beautiful mountain trails that wind through the Douglas Firs, Lodge pole Pine, or Blue Sagebrush. On your ride, we see Rocky Mountain Elk, Mule Deer, Shiras Moose, Red Tailed Haws and American Bald Eagle. Once at 8000 ft elevation, we were able to see the breathtaking views and the magnificent Grand teton Range. « My god, this is so breathtaking! » I say, and I spot Gabby being really emotional. I take her in my arms and kiss her temple. Meanwhile, our guide lays a red and white checkered tablecloth on the grass and picnic. We have lunch admiring the view and listening to all his stories more fantastic than the others. Before we leave, we take many photos to fill our journey log of memories. For the afternoon, we decided to walk towards the small town of Jackson. The city is located in the middle of the mountains, the wooden facades are colored, the walls are brick. The shops are all more cute than the others. We do some shopping before sitting ourselves in a typical cafe with a view of a lake. Trees and snow-capped peaks are reflected in the water. We discuss the future, the desire to found a family together in a few years and we leave it to the present moment. Upon returning to the hotel, we went to explore the pool. The pool is surrounded by wooden deckchairs and assorted parasols. A little further, a small jacuzzi is surrounded by wooden rocking-chairs and a small fireplace. We sit comfortably in the jacuzzi at sunset while a waiter brings a tray with several bottles of wine, a plate of cheese and charcuterie. He placed the tray on the small wooden side table between the two armchairs, facing the fireplace.

« What is that? » Gabby asks me, surprised.

« I had the place privatized for tonight. It's just you and me, and a wine tasting! » I hug him.

« Too bad that we are already married, it would have made a perfect scene for a proposal! » She teases me.

« Hey, I've already asked you to marry me twice, if not three! »

« Yes, and it was perfect, baby! It was us! » she kisses me. We get out of the jacuzzi, and we wind up in large towels heated by the fireplace. I open the wine while Gabby nibbles at grapes and puts a grain in my mouth before kissing me. I sit in my chair, and Gabby settles in my lap. We drink our glasses, Gabby lays her head on mine and massaging my neck. After dinner we return to our chalet along the river, in the light of the fireflies. Gabby is glued to me and I put my hand in the hollow of her back. I can't keep my hands off her body. I need to feel her against me. Once on the porch, I start kissing her passionately not being able to contain myself anymore. She moans against my lips. Once the wooden door closed behind us, I pull out our bathrobes, and admire Gabby in her black bikini. I gently caress her back, her arms, laying kisses on her caramel breast. She kisses me then fervently, before lifting her in my arms. Her legs wrap around my waist and she puts her hands around my neck. I keep her against the cold wood of the walls as our lips lock in a heated kiss. I put her on the ground, and untied her bikini, revealing her toned breasts. I take the time to close the curtains, and I take her by the hand to guide her in front of the path. She sits cross-legged in front of me. Our knees touch each other, our bare torsos graze, my forehead is against hers. My arms touch her waist while hers are on my forearms. We look at each other intensely, leaving the love and desire we have for each other describe the ambient atmosphere. I kiss her lovingly and delicately, the fireplace giving to the moment a very romantic atmosphere. I put gentle kisses on her jaw, on her neck and on her breasts before laying her on the floor. My body covers hers, I feel her soft hands caress my back and make me shiver. Our lips met again and we kiss, deeply and passionately. I held her tightly against me, as if we were joined as one. She gazes at me with a look full of love.

The next morning we take a hearty breakfast in bed. « Do you think we have to mention last night in our notebook? » Gabby teases me while drinking her black coffee.

« I mean, it's part of the adventure, don't you think! » I laugh, putting a slice of bacon in my mouth.

« I can't wait for today's safari! I've always wanted to visit Yellowstone! »

« I will be able to make beautiful photos! I cannot wait either! »

We have booked a private safari in the Yellowstone National Park with a seasoned Wildlife biologist. Along the day, he has taken us along the lower loop of Yellowstone for an incredible experience. We were able to view incredible wildlife and geothermal features. The area is breathtaking.

During the following days, we also explore Grand Teton National Park at the sunset, we discover the most iconic sports of the park ad some secret ones from the guide, and we do a float trip on the Snake River, which lead us into a protected sanctuary of pristine wildlife, beautiful wildflowers, sagebrush plateaus, cottonwood and spruce forests. The panoramic views of the entire Teton Range were phenomenal.

* * *

 _ **Triple Creek Ranch - Darby - MT**_

 **GABBY'S POV**

After four phenomenal days in Jackson Hole, Matt had planned a little road trip towards Montana. We took lost roads in the middle of nowhere, with only fir and mountain scenery. We stopped by the roadside to take pictures, to drink a coffee. In the minivan, we lay down under a big plaid and admired the landscape. We arrive in Darby after a day on the roads in the middle of the national parks. Matt had booked two nights at a luxurious resort. It's an all-inclusive luxury ranch in the mountains of western Montana. The property is a member of the fancy Relais & Châteaux brand. It is located on 600 acres in the Biterroot mountain range of the Rockies.

We arrive at our private cabin which features a wood-burning fireplace, a king-sized bed, and a private hot-tub. « I feel like a princess, » I say, amazed by the location.

« Well, you're my princess and you deserve all of this, » Matt tells me.

After a first night in a spacious chalet, we wanted to enjoy some free activities offered by the ranch. We tested the search for sapphire in the company of the owner of the ranch.

« Come on, baby, find me a few sapphires! » I encourage Matt as I takie some pictures of him.

« You already have two gorgeous rings! » he laughs as he seems to enjoy the activity.

« A lady never has enough jewelry, my dear! » I say as I join him to share the activity together.

Matt spends the afternoon fishing while I was reading on a wooden trunk close to him, by the river.

The next day, we go hiking in the forest. The landscapes are sumptuous, we find a tranquility that we needed to find and a silence more appreciable away from the hubbub of the city. The colors of the leaves are beautiful, the sound of our footsteps cracking on the ground makes us feel alone in the world.

For our last evening in Montana, the owners had reserved a small surprise for us. They invited us to a campfire under a teepee. It was magical. Matt picked up the guitar and played some of our favorite songs, we roasted marshmallows over the fire. I loved myself comfortably in Matt's arms: « I love you so much! I am so proud and happy to be your wife, you do not even imagine. I am the luckiest woman in the world. These holidays were wonderful, it's amazing to just find each other, away from it all. Far from routine, far from drama, away from Chicago. Just you and me. I would like us to do that more often, that we take advantage of our life together when we have the opportunity … »

« I can promise you that, babe, » he says, kissing my hair.

« Is it a bad thing not to want a child right away? » I ask him, timidly.

« Where does that come from? » He looks at me, surprised by my question coming out of nowhere.

« I was just thinking about that... After what we experienced last year, I know we both want a family. A family that we are going to build up together, but these few days just the two of us help me remember how important our relationship was, how much it was the only thing that mattered in my life right now and I just want to enjoy it, no longer take it for granted and just savor your presence every second of every single day. »

Matt leans his head towards mine and with his hand, he raises my chin so that my eyes meet his. « Gabs, honey, we're a family, » he tells me, his hands encircling my face and his thumbs caressing my cheeks. « You and me, we are a family and It will never change, no matter what the future holds. You and me, it's for life, » he continues before kissing me on the lips. We gaze at each other for a long time, before rejoining our cottage in the woods and we settle in the large leather armchairs and cover ourselves with a large blanket with Indian motifs. Matt pulls out our notebook from his backpack. To the sound of the crackling wood in the fireplace, we stick the polaroids that we took during our stay, we write our adventures and what we have done every day to illustrate the photos, both of the landscapes and of us. On the last page, we stick the picture taken this evening by the owners. We sat on a wooden log, Matt the guitar on his knees, me a skewer of marshmallows in hand, our other hands intertwined on the guitar and my head on his shoulder. We are both dressed in local fashion, Matt wears a plaid shirt, jeans and has a hat on the head. As for me, I am wrapped up in a big wool sweater with hair braided on one side. I make the summary of this evening on the page of aged paper under the eyes of Matt who ends up taking me the pen of the hands to write in bulk and in capital letters: « G & M = family ». I smile at him, and leads him towards the bedroom to spend our last night making love in the comfortable king-size bed.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope it wasn't too bad and you've enjoyed this little Dawsey vacation. Don't forget to review. Love, G.


End file.
